Lost
by Numanife
Summary: Mitsuki falls for Kirihara, and at the worst time, is loved back. She has to move to New York, with her new foster parents, and feels lost without him. A/N It's a bit cheesy. Sorry KiriharaOC


**Lost**

**Kirihara one shot**

by

**nuamnife(kat)**

I got bored and felt the urge to tyep something so this is the out come!!!! n.n enjoy!!

* * *

My eyes lifted up and I looked around. My name was being called from every direction. Yet, I was nowhere. People crowded my bed, but I felt lonely. Being in America was something I looked forward to for years, until I found someone I felt close to. Someone I related to. Someone I loved. My eyes swelled up and my arm stung. Something didn't feel right. Everyone around me, so different from me. I thought that me being adopted was a good thing. But it's not. "Suki, suki honey, are you okay?" My new mother mother asked. I looked around the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I got up on my feet and stretched out, "Why?"

"You arm was bleeding!" My new father was really worried.

"Oh, that, that's nothing." I mumbled, "See yah later. I'm going out. I'll be home by six, okay?" I put on my jacket.

"Okay, honey, but six exactly, no later, it's a school night." I opened the door and left, looking around the area. It was a quiet street. I kept walking until I made it to a busy street. Long buildings lite up in the day, and cars buzzed by. I found a small coffee shop and walked in, taking a seat by the window. "Excuse me," the waitress asked, "what would you like?"

I looked up at her and already noticed how she chopped her sentences, obviously thinking I was having a hard time understanding her. "Um, house coffee, two sugars, please." I spoke English perfectly. She smiled and walked back to retrieve my order. A song in the background began to play, and I turned around to see a guy singing open mic. It seemed like fun but I wasn't sure if I was in the mood. Ah, why not? Why make life a bore? I came up quietly and he handed the mic to me. I walked up onto the stage and smiled. I put on the music I wanted from a cd. "I can take on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me," The words came out naturally, freely, but it burned my heart so much that I thought I saw Kirihara smiling in the back, "It's hard to deal with the pain of loosing you every where I go, but I'm doing it." It was like I was speaking to him. My eyes swelled with tears, but I shook it off, "What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to saw and watching you walk away." I choked out the last words of the song and went back to my seat while people clapped and cheered. I sat down and drank my coffee.

"You are pretty good," the waitress spoke to me and sat across from me,"So who are missing?"

I felt the need to talk to someone and she was there and seemed so nice and comforting,"His name is Akaya Kirihara." I choked out, holding my tears in. I'm stronger than that. "I liked him since the 1st year at Rikkai, and before I left--" She smiled slightly and patted my head.

"The world's small, your not likely to go too far if you feel lost, and he'll probably find you, if he loves you that much." She smiled at me and I looked up and smiled a little.

* * *

I kept coming back to that cafe, for a drink, and to sing on open mic night. I chose that same seat, every time. I made plenty of friends and a small portion of new numbers. My head was spinning and my chest hurt a lot. I seemed to take a liking to New York at night, because of all the pretty lights and the tune of the trampling feet. It took 3 whole years for my life to turn back around.

* * *

I sat down and waited for open mic to start, drinking my usual house coffee, and leaving in my chair, listening to the door open and close, and people sitting down/ getting out of their chair. Once it started, I walked up quietly, thinking of what to sing. I walked on stage quietly, and positioned the mic at my level. Stupid Americans, so tall and ignorant. A piano began to play and I swayed a little, "I always needed time on my own, I never though I'd need you when I cried." I let the words spill out how I truly felt. I slowly walked off the stage and went to my seat and chugged the rest of my coffee, putting my money on the counter, and went out out the door.

That's the exact moment I felt my sinking heart rise and closed eyes open. A tall boy stood in front of me, black curly hair, smiling, with his eyes closed. He didn't seem to realize who I was so I spoke up,"Kirihara-kun" It slipped out. I had wanted to say excuse me, but, that didn't work. He looked at me, opening his eyes. His eyes got wider, and his smile dropped, and I'm pretty sure we both went into flash back;

_"Mitsuki-chan!" Kirihara called from behind me. I turned around and was almost tackled to the ground. His arms surrounded me and his face was buried in my shoulder,"Mitsuki-chan, I love you."_

_My heart stopped, and I hugged him back and whispered in his ear,"We'll meet each other again, and by then, we'll still have a hold of each other. I promise. Good-bye Akaya-kun, I love you" I slipped away from his arms and swiftly left without another word._

What were why supposed to say? How am I supposed to respond? Could I just hug him? Would I seem desperate? While I debated in my head, He quickly grabbed my hand and huged me, letting the whole world know that we found each other again. Letting my knew friend, Kim, from the coffee shop, know who he was. Telling me that he never gave up. I hugged him back, and we basically had a moment on the street as people walked by and stared. I patted him on the head and kissed his cheek. He looked at me. Oh, yeah, we were definatly having a public moment. But we found each other again, and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

Done, finally. Heres my one shot so I hope you liked it. Hehe Akaya-kun's a bit childish in this one.


End file.
